Fragrance of Spring
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: "Aku menemukanmu dibawah badai bunga sakura. Begitu cantik hingga aku terpaku, apa kau seorang peri bunga sakura atau hanya seorang manusia." Arata POV. Penasaran dengan kisah cinta My Pace Six Gravity dengan seorang gadis? Silahkan dibaca (oneshoot)


**Warning : OOC, ada OC, typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk**

 **Disclaimer : Tsukiuta The Animation bukan milik Author, hanya meminjam karakter untuk membuat fanfiction ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragrance of Spring**

 _On the day when I was led to a row of cherry trees and found you_

Kelopak bunga merah muda melayang dengan lembut mengikuti perintah sang angin dipagi hari. Setelah dunia putih menyelimuti kota ini, akhirnya aroma bunga dan hangatnya mentari datang untuk memberikan semangat baru. Hembusan angin yang masuk kedalam ruangan tempat ia berkumpul dengan teman – temannya membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tentu saja ia ingin kembali memejamkan mata karena hari ini ia mendapatkan libur dari pekerjaannya. Pastinya sangat menyenangkan dan ia akan terbang kesurga jika bisa melakukannya. Namun, aroma bunga sakura yang samar – samar tercium mengingatkannya akan janji kecil yang ia buat dengan seseorang. Setelah menghabiskan susu strawberry kesukaannya, ia bangkit dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ingin pergi keluar Arata?" tanya You. "Tumben sekali."

"Un. Ittekuru," balas Arata singkat.

"Ah, ini sudah musim semi ya," ujar Aoi. "Kuharap, Arata sudah menghubungi Tsukishiro-san."

"Eh? Memangnya Arata-san tidak libur hari ini?" tanya Kakeru.

Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya sedikit keperluan yang ada saat musim semi saja."

Koi yang asyik dengan _smartphone_ -nya menoleh pada teman setimnya. "Maksud Aoi-san?"

"Mungkinkah Arata ingin bertemu dengan gadis?" pertanyaan Rui membuat semua orang, kecuali Aoi menoleh pada cowok datar tersebut. Kemudian pandangan langsung beralih pada Aoi yang terlihat sedikit gudup karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Aoi melihat senyuman jahil pada You dan sebelum cowok bersurai merah tersebut berkata sesuatu, ia memohon dengan sangat untuk tidak menganggu sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu, Arata masih berjalan ditengah keramaian orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Tentunya dengan penyamaran agar identitas dirinya sebagai idola tidak ketahuan. Selain itu, ia juga tidak ingin hari yang ditunggu hancur hanya karena dikejar oleh fansnya. Langkahnya terdengar mantap untuk menuju sebuah tempat istimewa untuknya. Mungkin bagi orang lain tidak terlalu istimewa karena tempat yang ia tuju hanyalah sebuah taman kecil. Ditambah dengan lokasinya yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota membuat taman itu jarang didatangi orang – orang. Apalagi dipagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar mentari yang hangat. Taman itu adalah saksi bisu dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia anggap sangat berharga. Seseorang yang sudah ia kenal selama tiga tahun meski tak pernah bisa mengetahui namanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya selalu bersemangat ketika musim semi datang.

Seorang gadis yang telah mewarnai dunianya dengan warna merah muda.

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika ia ingin pulang dari pekerjaannya. Biasanya dan dengan saran dari manajernya, ia akan langsung pulang tanpa mampir kemanapun. Tapi, entah kenapa hari itu ia ingin sekali jalan – jalan sedikit sekaligus mengganti suasana hatinya. Saat itulah ia menemukan taman kecil tersebut. Merasa cocok untuk istirahat sejenak karena tak ada orang lain, ia pun masuk kedalam taman. Dibawah deretan pohon sakura yang bermekaran, ia bertemu dengan gadis itu tengah mengagumi keindahan bunga sakura. Gadis itu pun menyadari kehadiran Arata dan segera mengajaknya untuk menemaninya. Awalnya tentu saja ia curiga pada gadis itu dan bermaksud untuk segera pulang, menyesali keputusannya karena mampir ketaman itu. Namun, usahanya sia – sia karena gadis itu sudah menarik dirinya dan membuatnya terpaksa mendengarkan cerita gadis itu. Aneh, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa sedikit menikmati cerita gadis itu. Bahkan ia tersenyum pada orang asing yang mendapatkan pujian dari gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa senyumnya manis. Padahal, menurut Arata, senyum gadis itulah yang manis. Lebih manis dari susu strawberry, jika ia boleh berkata jujur.

"Tanpa kuberitahu, kau pasti tahu namaku, Uzuki-kun," ucap gadis itu sedikit terkekeh geli ketika Arata menanyakan namanya.

Arata menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Kita baru bertemu hari ini."

Arata sebenarnya malas memikirkan kemungkinan nama dari seorang gadis asing yang baru saja ia kenal. Namun, apa boleh buat jika gadis itu tidak mau memberitahunya. Ia akan memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutannya sendiri. Biasanya, orang akan marah jika dipanggil dengan panggilan aneh. Tapi, gadis itu justru tertawa dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Arata.

"Tapi, sayang ya kurasa kita hanya bisa bertemu setiap musim semi saja," ujar gadis itu, terlihat sedih.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Arata. "Kau tinggal disini, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ada alasan khusus," jawabnya pelan.

Sangat disayangkan memang. Padahal, Arata cukup menyukai ketika gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar. Gadis itu juga nampaknya tidak terlalu mempedulikan tanggapan Arata yang terbilang cukup sedikit. Apalagi wajah datarnya yang sudah sejak lahir seperti itu. Satu poin tambahan untuk gadis itu dimata Arata.

Pertemuan singkat dan memaksa yang berubah menjadi hubungan mendalam.

Arata tak pernah tahu bahwa menunggu ternyata melelahkan. Meski begitu, ia selalu berusaha semampunya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya dan menepati janjinya pada gadis itu, bertemu saat bunga sakura bermekaran. Ia bahkan memohon pada manajernya, Tsukishiro, untuk meringankan jadwal pekerjaannya hanya saat bunga sakura mekar. Selama menunggu musim semi datang, tak ada hari untuk tidak memikirkan keadaan gadis itu. Semakin ia memikirkan gadis itu, semakin kuat dan yakin akan perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika bertemu dengan gadis aneh tersebut.

Sekarang, waktunya untuk memberitahukan semua pemikiran dan perasaan yang Arata miliki pada gadis itu.

Taman yang tak berubah dan dibawah pohon sakura yang sama, ia melihat sosok gadis itu sedang asyik bergumam sesuatu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas tatkala mengetahui alunan melodi yang digumamkan gadis itu. Tanpa menyapa gadis itu, Arata langsung duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Oh, hisashiburi Uzuki-kun," sapa gadis itu sembari melepas _headset_ hitamnya.

"Arata."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Arata saja," ucap Arata. "Dan jangan dengan akhiran –kun."

Gadis itu terkekeh geli dan mengiyakan permintaan Arata. "Bagaimana kabarmu Arata? Baik – baik saja? Semuanya lancar?"

"Lancar sekali seperti tak ada hambatan," jawab Arata. "Ah, tapi agak sedikit kesulitan dengan ujian."

Gadis itu kembali terkekeh. "Sama denganku," sahutnya. "Berat ya, menjadi murid tahun akhir. Penuh dengan ujian untuk masuk universitas."

Arata menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan gadis itu. Hening menyapa mereka dan membiarkan desiran angin berhembus, menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, seolah mencoba mendapatkan bunga sakura yang ditiup oleh angin. Arata memperhatikan gerak – gerik gadis itu dalam, tak melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Aroma sakura menyerang langsung inderanya, membuat dadanya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Sekarang atau tidak untuk selamanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi gadis itu yang mengembalikan perhatian gadis itu padanya. Baru saja gadis itu ingin bertanya, ia terkejut tatkala benda manis dan lembut menempel dibibirnya. Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah hebat hingga telinganya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis diiris hitam kelabu Arata.

"A-a-a-a-arata?" seru gadis itu.

"Ternyata benar," ujar Arata, membuat gadis itu semakin bingung. "Sekarang, aku benar – benar yakin dengan pendapatku."

"Me-mengenai?"

"Namamu," jawab Arata. "Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku mengatakan kalimat ini padamu."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, menyuruh Arata untuk meneruskannya.

"Suki da yo. Jadilah pacarku."

Kelopak mata gadis itu melebar. Dari sudut matanya, air mata keluar dan segera diseka oleh ibu jari Arata. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menerima perasaan Arata dengan senang hati. Rasa lega memenuhi dada Arata karena gadis itu mau menerimanya dan perasaannya. Ia berpikir hal yang bukan – bukan beberapa hari terakhir ini, takut jika gadis didalam pelukannya sekarang, tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Terima kasih pada sahabat dan teman masa kecilnya yang terus mendukungnya serta meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap sedikit kasar air matanya. Senyum lebar terlukis diwajah cantiknya, menggoda Arata untuk mengecap bibir ranum gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Jadi, boleh aku mendengar pendapatmu mengenai namaku?"

Arata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namamu adalah..."

 _As I passed through, the fragrance of spring caressed my chest_

* * *

Astaga! Disaat sibuk mengurus dua fanfic dikolom sebelah malah kepikiran buat bikin oneshoot nya si my pace Six Gravity! #teriak - teriak nggak jelas. Lupakan teriakan stress milik Author.

Ohala~ minna~ Bagaimana? Pada penasaran ya siapa nama gadisnya Arata? Hahaha, tenang saja. Rencananya mau bikin oneshoot mengenai mereka berdua, tapi dari sudut pandang gadisnya. Nah, disitulah nanti akan terungkap siapa nama gadis itu. Tapi, kalo minna sadar, nama gadis itu judul dari fanfic ini loh. Tentu dalam bahasa Jepang hehehe. Sayangnya, kapan mempublish cerita pov gadisnya itu Author sendiri nggak tau karena masih punya tanggungan besar didunia ini dan dunia nyata. Tapi, tenang. Jangan panik. Akan Author usahakan cepat demi minna.

Psst psst, kira - kira siapa disini yang suka sama Arata? Angkat tangan hahaha

Yak, yang berkenan silahkan mampir membaca fanfic oneshoot ini dan meninggalkan jejak dikotak review.

Adios~

Tambahan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Arata sendiri di animenya Tsukiuta hehehe


End file.
